Matsuda's Diary
by Fortunate1
Summary: Matsuda writes a diary, thinking it'll contribute to the investigation. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Introductions!

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people) I also don't own Shonen Jump magazine.

**Final Words: **Yay! Another fanfic! This one is more of a letter style, not like I'm used to. I might mess up a few dates, so… too bad. ^^'

Review Please! Reviews are to writers like video games are to Matt! You can't get enough!

* * *

May 1st, 2004: 2:02 pm.

Uh... Dear Diary?

Yeah. Ummm... Ryuzaki told me to start writing down the happenings of the investigation team. So, I've brilliantly decided to make it seem like a fake diary. I know, genius right? Now if anyone finds it, It will seem like just any old diary instead of a book of data.

So I guess I'll talk about what has happened recently. Ummm... Oh! A few days ago we got a new member on our investigation team. He's the chief's son, Light. He's like a super genius, so I guess L invited him to join because we could use some more people. He seems pretty nice. Except Aizawa says that something's not right about him... Well Aizawa's just a paranoid old geezer anyway.

Anyway, Light seems like a cool person. And he's closer to my age than anyone else here, well except Ryuzaki, but... he never hangs out with me outside of the task force meetings. Light and I are working together on a few things too. But Ryuzaki keeps watching him like a hawk. Does he really think he could be Kira?

Well, anyway, I gotta go. Ryuzaki needs me to run to the store. Ummm... talk to you later? ^^'

-Matsuda

* * *

May 7th, 2004: 4:42 pm.

Dear Diary,

I'ts been a while and a LOT of stuff has happened. Well, not really, but... let's just say that a lot of stuff happened.

Well... Ryuzaki has been making me run to the store for him a lot recently. It seems that every day I'm running to the candy store or the bakery. How much sugar does that guy need anyway? He couldn't have chosen a healthier or cheaper food to eat? And I hated shopping even BEFORE I met Ryuzaki.

It seems that no matter how busy I am, or what I'm working on, I'm always the one who has to go to the store. Aizawa, Mogi, or even the chief could do a better job, but I seem to be the one designated as 'delivery boy'. I mean, I enjoy helping out, but now the cashiers at all the stores are giving me funny looks when I go there every day for a dozen donuts, three packages of strawberry shortcakes, 2 packages of cookies, and thousands of other sweets.

On a positive note, carrying bags of candy through the city as been a great workout every day. It seems that grocery shopping gets a little easier every day. I'll be so strong by the time this case is solved! I'll never have to go to the gym again.

-Matsuda

* * *

May 15th, 2004: 11:13 am

Dear Diary,

Things have been going really well recently. I mean, I still have to go to the store, but the case is going along well.

The second Kira sent a diary to our headquarters the other day, and it had a lot of information. There are a few dates that we are going to keep an eye on. It seems that Kira and the second Kira are meeting up at the Giants game on the 30th, but Ryuzaki says that we have to watch all of the possible meeting places. One place is Aoyama on the 22nd, and Light and I get to investigate! It's going to be awesome! All we have to do is make sure nothing fishy goes on there. I really want to go to a movie or go to a bookstore to get the newest issue of Shonen Jump magazine.

Light seems excited too. He says he hasn't been to Aoyama in a long time, with all of his studying and whatnot. I found it suprising though, I know I had a social life while I was in college. I mean, I studied a lot, but I still hung out with friends. He's so smart, he probably didn't have to study much. Ryuzaki still suspects him though. I still don't get what's so incriminating about him! Why does everyone seem so sure that he has to be Kira? It could be anyone!

-Matsuda


	2. Confinement!

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **Oh yes... More diary entries! n_n I keep having writers block though... I think it's because I picked a weird spot to start.

Review Please! Reviews are to writers like apples are to Ryuk!

* * *

May 28th- 5:34 pm

Deary Diary,

Today was so busy! But I just had to write today. So many things are going on and L would want them recorded in the incredibly-useful logbook that was my idea.

Misa Amane came to our Headquarters! I asked Ryuzaki if I could take a few pictures with her, but he said that I couldn't. It was "possibly deadly". She was all bounded and blindfolded anyway...

Then as soon as she came, she left again, going to some place out in the middle of nowhere. Then Aizawa told me that she had been confined by Ryuzaki because she could be the second Kira! Misa has been known to be "pro-Kira", but I find it a little farfetched to say that she's the second Kira. We still are finding more evidence against her. There were similar envelopes to the ones sent to Sakura TV in her room, video equipment matching the ones used to make the videos, and her handwriting matches the writing on the tapes. Ryuzaki says that she's definetly Kira.

Light has been forbidden to come back to Headquarters too... It's so boring here. I can't watch TV or listen to music, and I never am asked to do any investigating. All I do is run to the store and do other errands. Even when I try to help someone, I'm told I'm not needed. I wish Light would come back. He actually appreciated my help, and he's never heard any of my jokes.

I really wish I had been able to have my picture taken with Misa-Misa though... That would have been so cool! And I could brag to all of my friends in Osaka about it. Oh well...

-Matsuda

* * *

June 1st- 7:24 pm

Dear Diary,

Things just keep getting worse and worse around here. Now Light has come back, but he thinks he could be Kira! He said that he could be killing subconsciously, and wanted to be confined like Misa. Of course, the chief flipped out and refused to allow it to happen, but Ryuzaki was indifferent to it. He found a way for the chief to be happy, while letting Light be confined for as long as he deems fit. Light's so brave...

But if he is ever to be released as a free man, Ryuzaki has to have proof that killings are going on while he's being locked up. It's going to take a lot of proof to convince him. We'll just have to wait and see.

As this is going on, Misa's still being confined, but she's much more talkative now. She keeps calling L a stalker and he gets this hilarious expression on his face. Poor Misa... Light has it way better than her. She's strapped to a chair 24/7 and blindfolded. If that was me, I'd go mad the first day! At least Light is only handcuffed. He can move around.

Since everyone else is doing all of the investigating, I spend my time watching the news. Ryuzaki used to have that job, but he has to watch Misa and Light now. I've been buying popcorn (on my daily trips to the supermarket) for me to eat during the various news breaks. Ryuzaki used to watch all of the stations at once, but I only have to watch two: Sakura TV and NHN. They are on different schedules, which leaves me only watching one TV most of the time. The evening news is the only time when I get a headache trying to watch both screens at one time.

Oh, gotta go. The chief wants to make an announcement.

-Matsuda

* * *

June 2nd- 5:23 pm

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened in the past few hours, and I only have a few minutes to write this down.

Yesterday, the chief announced that he wanted to be confined like Light. It seems a little crazy. But he is his son, y' know? I remember watching those nature shows in high school about the big brown bear mothers that would kill to protect their cubs... well, it's probably like that.

So the chief's confinement is much better than Lights or Misa's. He is just locked in a little room so he doesn't do anything crazy while Light is being investigated. He gets a bed, a sink, and food whenever he wants, but he doesn't seem too happy about it. At least he's not tied up.

Looks like the evening news is starting... Ugh, better get some ibuprofen. There's going to be a lot of news tonight. They might even mention Misa's disappearance.

-Matsuda

* * *

**So...** Did you like them? It's getting a little too serious for me... with the whole confinement stuff. But it gives me some time to add funnier entries I've been thinking about. ^^


	3. Team Kira?

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **Okay... it's time for more diary entries! Darn! It looks like I messed up the format for the date/time last chapter... I hate when you start something and have an awesome idea, but then you end up having to work on it later and you forget it all.

* * *

June 5th, 2004: 6:03 pm

Dear Diary,

Things are getting really boring here... All there's left to do is watch Light, Misa, and the Chief, but that gets boring really fast. Kira has stopped killing criminals though, so it looks like Light really is Kira. Well, it could just be coincidence, right? Light can't be Kira.

All of this time has got me thinking... We should be called something other than 'the Task Force'. It sounds so boring... I asked Ryuzaki if he thought that way, and guess what? He said that I should be the one to pick our investigation team's name! So I've been writing down names on a piece of paper. Here's all I have so far:

**Team Kira**- But that seems like we are on Kira's side...

**Special Team to Catch Kira**- the STCK... the stick?

AND...

**The Special Provision for Kira**- I don't even know what 'provision' means! Besides, this is too long, It'll never catch on.

You see my problem? This team isn't very easy to name. But I am coming up with names all the time! I can't let Ryuzaki down!

-Matsuda

* * *

June 10th, 2004: 3:43 pm

Dear Diary,

It seems like nothing has changed. Light, Misa, and the Chief are still confined, and I'm still thinking up names. I've thought of so many names, but no one seems to like them. L seemed to like the Special Provision for Kira though (Probably because he actually knows what 'provision' means.). I think it sounds just as boring as 'Task Force'.

Aizawa just wants me to quit, saying that it's a stupid idea, but since when does he make the decisions around here? Ryuzaki told the Chief my plan too, and he seemed to like it. But he's locked up, so I wouldn't say that his sense of judgement is very perceptive at the moment.

I still won't quit! Ryuzaki is counting on me to pick a name for us, and I'm going to pick the best one out there.

-Matsuda

* * *

June 13th, 2004: 4:52 pm

Dear Diary,

Our team finally has a name, but I didn't come up with it. I worked so hard, all week, and I am overshadowed by one name that Ryuzaki thought of on the spot.

You see, today I read off the entire list of names that I had some up with to the task force. I had them all arranged in alphabetical order for the occasion. As I was halfway through the 'L's, Mogi interrupted, saying that there were no references to L in any of my names. I did that for a reason, mind you, but apparently that is what Mogi wanted.

As I was telling him WHY I didn't have L in any of my names, Ryuzaki just mumbled, "Team L?" I don't know how Aizawa heard it over our arguing, but he seemed to like it.

So now we are Team L. I still liked my names better...

-Matsuda

* * *

**^^'** Don't ask how I thought of this subject...


	4. The Return

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **More entries?! When I started this, I was only going to have like 3 or 4 chapters, but now I'll keep going until I find a good place to end. Probably around 7 or 8 chapters... I have to work on other stuff, but I don't want to stop this either!!!

* * *

June 20th: 9:19 am

Dear Diary,

Kira is killing again! It happened yesterday around 9. When Watari called, I knew something was up. He talked to L in private before telling everyone else about the killing. I wonder what they were talking about...

But right after we heard, I wanted to be the one to tell Light. But the second I turned on the mic, Ryuzaki pulled the plug. He says he doesn't want him to know. Isn't that cruel? He wants Light to confess to being Kira. But if Kira is killing while Light is confined, how can he?

We are all keeping watch on all of the news stations, looking for more people that could possibly be killed. It's really been busy around here without the Chief or Light to help. I wish Ryuzaki would let them go.

-Matsuda

* * *

July 4th: 7:56 pm

Dear Diary,

It's been crazy lately. Kira keeps killing criminals, and Ryuzaki still won't tell Light or Misa. I'm starting to get annoyed with his tactics. Kira has been killing for the past two weeks, but he is still awaiting Light's confession. Looking at the evidence, Light is completely innocent, yet he keeps him locked up! I know he's the world's greatest detective and all, but he can't see the obvious!

Now that the initial buzz about Kira's return is gone, I'm the only one to watch the news again. With shopping, the news to watch, and investigating to do, every day is so busy. I think other people should write in this log book too... but they always make up excuses to get out of it. Well, I guess it wouldn't seem like a diary if more than one person wrote in it...

Ryuzaki says that the new investigation headquarters is still in the construction stages, so we could still give him ideas for the different rooms and their functions. Since I am going to live there, I gave him some ideas. Since this is going to be where all of us will spend our day, I thought we could have a gym. We need to be strong if we are going to fight Kira! Ryuzaki seemed to like the idea, but I think he's trying to humor me. Actually, I think a lot of people are like that to me these days.

-Matsuda

* * *

July 15th: 6:43 pm

Dear Diary,

Kira is still on the rise. People keep dying of heart attacks, just like before. But Ryuzaki still has Light and Misa confined. The Chief is a wreck. He's not taking care of himself. When his meals come, he ignores them or pushes them away. How long can Ryuzaki keep them like this? It's cruel, unhumane, and I'm pretty sure it's against the law. But everyone else seems to assume it's alright. I think they are trying to hide the fact that they feel the same as I do.

I gave Ryuzaki another idea for the new investigation headquarters. Since he is always watching the monitors we have now, our headquarters should have a room full of them. That way, Ryuzaki can watch the news, surveillance footage, and mointor any more people we decide to capture. He actually looked interested in this idea. I feel so proud!

Thing outside the case have been going great for me as well. My stock in the Yotsuba Corporation is skyrocketing. I will get so rich, I won't need Ryuzaki to make a gym, I could just buy one for myself! But don't you think it's weird, that ever since Kira came back this all happened? I guess a lot of people from other companies are dying, but not of heart attacks. Weird...

-Matsuda

* * *

**Yeah!** I finally finished this one! This is going right on schedule... I might even be able to post another one tonight. ^^ I hope I can!


	5. Released

**Matsuda's Diary**

D**isclaimer: **I don't own Death Note! *If I did... I'd be announcing it all over!*

**Final Words:** Ummm... I don't know what to say here. I'm really at a loss, so... on with the story!  


* * *

July 20th: 4:23 pm

Dear Diary,

Light and Misa will be released! Aizawa, Mogi, and I finally convinced Ryuzaki to let them go. I mean, Kira's been killing for more than a month now, and neither have confessed. They are oblivious to the fact that the killings continue anyway! Ryuzaki still suspects them, but he does seem to agree that they shouldn't be locked up anymore.

So Ryuzaki called the Chief, telling him that they could be released. I could just see his face rejuvenating when he heard that. But they won't be released for a while. Why tell him now? Well, I guess Ryuzaki wants him to take part in a plan of his to be completely sure they are innocent. I only heard a little bit of his conversation with Watari, but it seems like a complicated plan. I hope the Chief will be up for it.

My stock keeps going up! I just don't know when to sell it... I want to get the most money possible, but there's no telling what will happen. Will it keep rising? Or will it go down? I just don't know.

Well, I guess that's all the news for today... I feel like I've been slacking on these entries. There's just so much going on that I can't find time to write much. I'll work on that when it's less hectic here.

-Matsuda

* * *

July 25th: 6:55 pm

Dear Diary,

Light is back! It's only been a couple days, but it feels like he's been here forever. But instead of working with me, he's been with Ryuzaki since he was released. Well, it's mostly because of the handcuffs, but I am a little disappointed. Wait, did I mention the handcuffs yet? Oh... I guess I haven't written in a while. Well, I'll catch you up.

The Chief put on a big act when he released Light and Misa. It was all part of Ryuzaki's plan. He pretended to be taking them to an execution site, but instead was going to kill Light and himself. Genius, right? Of course, they passed his "test" and were set free. Well, almost. Light is back here, but he's handcuffed to Ryuzaki until he can be proven innocent by Ryuzaki himself. Misa has been in the adjacent hotel room to us, and is apparently being followed by Mogi. She's probably going to be watched by us for a while... So, that's what's going on.

I also get to be the new manager for Misa! She is still a big sensation, and Ryuzaki wants one of us to watch her while she's out at work. I was the obvious choice, naturally. I can't believe it! Not only do I get to work with Misa, but once she gets more famous, I can meet other celebrities! My friends in Osaka will be so jealous!

But besides that, Ryuzaki is also moving us to our new headquarters soon! I can't wait! It's going to be in the city, not far from all of the stores Ryuzaki sends me to, and it's inconspicuous enough for us to be able to go there whenever we want, instead of going from hotel room to hotel room at certain times. It's going to be great, and I get to live there! I still can't believe it...

It's just about time for the news to start on NHN. Yes, I still have to watch the news. It's getting pretty boring, but some days are better than others. Well, I guess I'll write soon.

-Matsuda

* * *

August 1st: 1:30 pm

Dear Diary,

Today we are moving into our new headquarters! I'm writing this as I'm unpacking my stuff in my new apartment. I can already tell it's better here than at my old place. Here there are no noisy neighbors, and it's huge! I swear, it's like I have my own house up here! And a beautiful view! AND it's free! I feel like I'm in a dream or something...

I live on the 8th floor, just above Misa's floor. Yes, she gets an entire floor of the building to herself. I have to share my floor with a surveillance room and a gym. (Ryuzaki really did listen to my ideas! ^^) I'm perfectly fine with that. I just can't imagine what having a whole floor must be like. Well, her floor is the only one with security cameras installed throughout it. We have a few in other places, but Misa's floor is covered with them. We get to watch her from the investigation headquarters downstairs. But she's just ecstatic. She even made Ryuzaki make a little sign over her floor's button on the elevator. It's pretty funny.

But this headquarters is so much better than our old places. There's a main investigation room on the 2nd floor, with lots of other little rooms around it. One of the walls is almost entirely covered with monitors. It has all of the latest equipment. There's even a program installed on the computers that recieves feeds from news stations all over the world. I don't have to watch the news anymore!

With all of this high-tech equipment, we need a whole floor of security devices to make sure only we can get in here. Poor Aizawa and Mogi will have to go through the tests every day to get in here. I probably won't though, now that Ryuzaki has a new way of getting his sweets. He now has a vault on the floor he and Light share that's full of candy. Watari replenishes it now and then, so I don't have to go to the store anymore.

With our new headquarters, we will be unstoppable! Kira can't hide from us now! Now, I just need to find a place for my magazines... Since I am Misa's new manager, I have to know all about the latest celebrity gossip!

-Matsuda

* * *

**Oh Matsu...** I can't wait to write this next part!!! ^^ Now I get to focus on Matsu's work as Misa's manager! Don't worry, I'm not going all MisaxMatsu on you, it's just that I have a lot of ideas.

On another note, I've noticed how hard it is to concentrate on typing 'Ryuzaki' when you can just write 'L' and be done with it... Has anyone else felt like that? I mean, when it's with the investigation team, I feel he should be called 'Ryuzaki', but then other times 'L' is more appropriate. It still bothers me when I reread it and I have so many 'L's... It's 'Ryuzaki' damn fingers!


	6. Work

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **Yippee! I can't wait to see what happens. But I'm sad because I only have a while until when I absolutely have to end... You see, for the ending I have in mind to work, it has to happen at a certain point. And NO I'm not ending it when a *certain character* dies... that would be cruel. I'd be too sad.

* * *

August 2nd- 7:22 pm

Dear Diary,

Today was a great day! With my new room only a few floors away, I got to the headquarters early for once. But, of course Ryuzaki and Light were there first. Ryuzaki looked like he always does, but Light looked in a daze. Did they stay in the investigation center all night? I'm not sure.

After a few cups of coffee, Light looked pretty much alert, and just in time for his date with Misa. Well if you'd call a date. I'm not sure if hanging out in an apartment with cameras watching you and a detective butting into your conversations while eating various sweets is considered a date. Besides, halfway through, Light and Ryuzaki got into a fight when Ryuzaki was talking about how depressed he was or something. I really wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. But apparently Light got pissed at Ryuzaki and punched him in the jaw. Then Ryuzaki kicked him, sending him flying into the wall. then Light punched him again, and so on and so on.

I wasn't really focusing on the fight, because I was on the phone with the editor of Spring Eighteen magazine. Misa Misa won the nationwide popularity poll from their special issue last month! I wanted to tell her immediatly so I called her room from the headquarters. But Ryuzaki picked up the phone instead. And he didn't even tell Misa! He just hung up and continues their fight. So I guess I'll have to tell her later then...

-Matsuda

* * *

August 5th- 3:12 pm

Dear Diary,

I'm writing from the set of director Nishinaka's movie. They are still debating on the title... But it's a romance story about a girl who meets a guy over Spring Break and they fall in love, but then they have to be separated because one is going to university, and... Well, I shouldn't reveal the plot, because what if whoever is reading this wants to see it?

But anyway, Misa's the star! And she is playing the love interest of none other than Hideki Ryuga himself! I'm so excited! Hopefully I'll be able to talk with him over coffee or something... Ask I write, Misa and Ryuga are rehearsing the big break-up scene, and at the end there's a big kiss! They are such a cute couple!

Ugh... Misa's refusing to do the kiss again. She's so faithful to Light that she won't even kiss him for a movie. It makes me laugh that she's refusing to kiss Ryuga when there are thousands of other girls that are dying to kiss him. But I can't help but admire her for being so faithful. You don't see a girl like that everyday...

-Matsuda

* * *

August 7th- 8:22 pm

Dear Diary,

I'm writing pretty early today... Ryuzaki told me to leave the log book here instead of taking it to work with me. He said it was "irresponsible" and "dimwitted". I don't get what's so bad about it...

But yesterday was pretty busy, I guess. We worked out more of a schedule with the director and producers. Misa still has her photo shoots and such to work on, so we have decided that it would be best for her only to come to the set on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But no matter where we are going, Ryuzaki doesn't want the log book to be taken anywhere. I really am pretty upset about it, because I usually am pretty bored at work. Writing would be a perfect way to pass the time.

So... I guess this is more of a reminder to me. No bringing the log book to work! I hope I remember.

-Matsuda

* * *

**:D** I just saw the most amazing thing EVER! It's on youtube, called the "TV Theme Medley". It's this guy... but there are two of him. And they do a duet of different TV themes and openings. It's pretty cool.


	7. Umm More Work?

**Matsuda's Diary **(Ugh! Why can't I center this!?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **Another page of entries... I feel like I've been neglecting these since I'm working on my other plots so much. This has already gone longer than I thought it would and it's all thanks to everyone who reads it! :) Thanks for your reviews and support.

* * *

August 10th- 4:42pm

Dear Diary,

Things have been really slow lately... All I've been doing lately is follow Misa arounds as her manager, and even that gets boring after a while. All I do is watch Misa as she does take after take of the same scenes. Today we were sent home early, so I've been at the headquarters all afternoon. I don't have to go to the store or watch the news, so things are boring here as well.

All I've been doing all day is sitting in front of my computer. I can't go on gaming websites or any music sites, so I've been watching the stock market. And Yotsuba's stock keeps rising. Many higher-ups from rival companies have been dying, but not by heart attacks, so it can't be Kira... But there has been a definite rise in thier stock as others' fall. I've told Ryuzaki and Light, but they dismissed it as a coincidence. Stocks rise all the time, and Yotsuba has been comiing out with new items and businesses, so of course their stock would rise. I still think something fishy's going on.

-Matsuda

* * *

August 15th- 9:12 pm

Dear Diary,

Today was a pretty busy day, well not really, but it was busier than it has been recently.

First of all, things at the movie set have been much more exciting. Misa and Ryuga are doing their final takes on the final scene they have to work on. It's the first scene of the movie (isn't that weird?). Movie makers have a weird schedule for scene filming. Why not film in the right order? Characters age throughout the film, and so do the actors, so naturally... Ugh, well I'm rambling so I better move on the the next topic.

Lately we've been having lunches with other cast members more often, and we are planning a big party after the filming is done. It seems like it went by really fast. I mean, we just started filming ten days ago... But the weather is changing really quickly and there is a deadline to meet, so I can see why they chose such a small window of filming time. But about the party, we still have been throwing out ideas for places and dates and such. Some people want a big bash like they do in America. Others just want a smaller get-together. I'm hoping there will be a lot of movie stars to gawk at.

At headquarters, Light has asked me to work with him on compiling a list of deaths in the past month or two. That even includes deaths by other means than heart attacks. It's a big job, but hopefully it will show Ryuzaki and Light that something is going on with Yotsuba.

-Matsuda

* * *

August 19th- 9:35 pm

Dear Diary,

I have made a startling revelation! But to build suspense, I'll talk about the last few days first. I want to make this interesting, don't I?

So the big wrap-up party at work is coming along. We've decided to have it at Ryuga's beach house in the northern part of Kyoto. It's really his parents', but he said that we could use it. We were thinking of the best time to have the party, but schedules are so conflicting. Also, if we want to be able to go in the water, it's going to have to be really soon. We've had a lot of time to talk about the party too, with all of the cameras and equipment being packed up. Even the director and producers are joining in on our meetings!

Light and I are working really hard on our project, and I think he's noticing a pattern in the deaths. I even had one of the monitors just in his field of vision show Yotsuba's stock trend over the past month. Hopefully that big hint has him thinking about Yotsuba. Man, this guy is a genius, yet he can't see what's in front of him sometimes.

Oh I can't keep it a secret anymore! Light's been doing most of the work on our list of deaths, so I've been doing some investigating on my own. And I stumbled upon an interesting file while on the computer. Of course, I opened it, and it was a file containing all of the information Ryuzaki has about the task force members! I know, so amazing! There's a file on everyone, me, Light, the Chief, Mogi, Aizawa, even Ukita. I haven't opened up any files yet, but I saved them all on a flash drive so I can look at them on my personal computer. But the log book needs to stay in the headquarters. I'll check it out when I go upstairs and write down any juicy gossip in here later.

-Matsuda

* * *

**Ummmm...** Yeah, ^^' I guess I need some help with timing events in my stories. But I steathily covered my mistake up. So now it goes without saying that some of you will search this chapter for my mistake, and I'm okay with that. (I would do that if it wasn't my story...) Because this is supposed to help me as a writer. :) Expect another chapter some time soon! I'll try to update this more often...


	8. Mission: Improbable

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note! *I am getting annoyed at putting these up every chapter...*

**Final Words: **:D Another chapter! I am pretty excited about this one. Oh, and I got the italicized information from the Death Note Wiki. SO I guess I don't own that either... ^^' Ummm... So on with the story then...?

* * *

August 20th- 8:32 am

Dear Diary,

My mission has failed! I went upstairs, fully expecting to be reading gossip all night, but when I opened the file, it had passwords on all of the files! I really want to know what they say about us in these files... So I have no idea how I'm going to get these passwords out of Ryuzaki.

I was thinking about telling Light about what I found, but he's been with Ryuzaki 24/7. And I've been starting to notice that something about him is different... He's not as focused and planned out as he seemed he was before he was confined. But that's probably because he's finally challenged, having to think of plans instead of following them.

So all night I thought of possible passwords, but the problem is, they could be anything! Ryuzaki is such a strange person, so he could have them as long streams of numbers, or the foreign words, or even his favorite foods or something... He's just so impossible to read.

-Matsuda

* * *

August 21st- 9:15 pm

Dear Diary,

Work was so boring today... just the same old stuff. So most of the day I thought about possible passwords on those files... I think I'm becoming obsessed with this! But the gossip could be so interesting! Ugh... What to do?!

We've decided to have the party on the 2nd of September, still pretty warm, but everyone's schedules fit. The rest of the day, Misa and I went to another photo shoot. This time the theme was "Fall Fashions". But it wasn't any different from any other shoot. Misa stood in front of orange backgrounds wearing cute jackets and skirts and such. I didn't do much there, just sort out appointments with other companies. Misa is going to be in so many photo shoots next month...

So ever since we got back, I've been focused on these stupid passwords. These files better be interesting!

-Matsuda

* * *

August 22nd- 7:32 am

Dear Diary,

I've had a breakthrough in the mission! Last night I toyed with the passwords for the longest time, but I finally got into one of the files! Mind you, it was mine... and it had no password on it, but it's still one small step for Matsuda, one giant leap for umm... Matsuda kind? Anyway, it's still pretty important.

So I read a little bit of my file, and I was suprised at how much Ryuzaki knows about me. He knows all of my old addresses, my parents' names, and even my _grand_parents' names. But it's probably all standard anyway. I didn't get to the end of the file though, because I fell asleep at my computer before I could! I am just now opening it back up on one of the laptops downstairs...

Hmmm... okay...? Got a little problem. I _can't _scroll down to the bottom without another password. Here... let's see... Oh! It worked! I just typed in 'Matsuda' for the password. I'm so smart!

Now, what do we have here? Another heading titled 'Personality'... I wonder what he has in here.

_"Touta Matsuda is the youngest, yet most outspoken member of the Kira investigation team." _Oh, well I guess it's not that bad. I was expecting... Oh, look, there's more.

_"However, his reckless attitude can get him into tight situations at times, much to the anxiety of his peers. His television habit can be a resourceful asset to the investigation team, though its importance is rather insignificant." _Ummm... yeah, about that...

_But this young detective has a few resourceful strengths that make his childish attitude all the more bearable." _Uhhh... on second thought, I won't read this file.

_Pfft... _I already know about ME. I just want to find stuff about the other members!

-Matsuda

* * *

***sigh*** Now i'm a little depressed... Because now my beloved story is ending. This is the last chapter of **Matsuda's Diary. **Sorry for the lack of notice.

* * *

**Haha! April Fools!** This isn't ending yet. ^^ There are a couple more chapters to type before that... Happy April Fool's Day everyone!


	9. Discoveries and Downfalls

**Matsuda's Diary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or the charries... *I wish I did though...*

**Final Words: **I really wanted to do another page of entries before this, but now seems like a more appropriate time for this...

* * *

The _tap tap tap_ of keyboards echoed across the investigation room. Everyone was hard at work on their individual research, making the room eerily quiet.

Ryuzaki sat at his desk, crouched with his knees against his chest like always. He was watching the security tapes from Raye Pember's death, looking for any sign of Kira's prescence at the scene. He brought his thumb up to his lips as he saw the man collapse with a heart attack onto the cold floor of the train station, trying to desperately look into the train. Just before the train's doors closed, a hooded figure could be seen. Ryuzaki had seen this tape a countless number of times, but he never noticed this before. "Hmmm..." he mumbled, breaking the silence, "That's interesting,"

Light, on the other hand, was making no progress on his project. His list of deaths was supposed to be simple, but he had hit a road block. He still needed information on a lot of criminals, but their deaths had occurred during his confinement. He had no way to access the information, so he had asked Matsuda to help him. But whenever he ran off to work...

_Where is that idiot?! _he thought angrily as he put more pressure on his fingers with every letter he typed. Every sentence had more and more errors while his gaze darted to the clock more frequently. _He should be back by now. Stupid Matsuda's probably having ice cream with Misa or something. Doesn't he understand that I need him here?! _He got so frustrated that suddenly he slammed his hand on the desk with a deafening _CRACK! _

Everyone looked up from their work, suprised at the sudden sound. But when they saw that it was only Light, who seemed to get frustrated easily, they went back to work. Ryuzaki, who was finished with his current project, got up from his chair and sauntered over to Light's desk. He peeked over his colleague's shoulder to look at his list. "Making good progress, Light-kun?"

Light tried to calm down enough to speak. "I... seem to have a problem looking for information." He saw an almost suprised look come across Ryuzaki's face. "Um... Does anyone know the passwords on these police files?" He motioned to the screen on his laptop where there were password-locked files with names like "Kenji6.26" and "Tatsuya7.4".

Soichiro leaned over in his chair to see the screen. "Oh those files," he mumbled, "During that time, Matsuda had nothing to do, so we gave him the task of recording the information on the computers. And he-"

"Came up with the passwords..." Light sighed. He looked up at the clock again. _Stupid Matsuda, always here being useless. And then the second I need him-_

"You know Light-kun, Matsuda has been keeping a logbook for the past few months," Ryuzaki noted, interrupting his thoughts. "He could have the passwords or the information you need hidden in the pages."

"Really? First I've heard of it," Aizawa, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation remarked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned.

Ryuzaki didn't answer as he searched Matsuda's desk for the logbook. He finally found it hidden under a pile of papers in one of the drawers. "Hmmm... I haven't taken a look at it myself..." He mumbled. He opened the first page, reading the first page with blinding speed. But before he was finished, Light took the book from his hands.

"I need this for my research," Light said, a smirk on his face. He skipped the first few pages to find the section from when he was confined. As he read the entries, his expression becamed almost enraged. _What is this?! These are no more than stupid drabbles! How is this supposed to help me? _Suddenly the book was pried from his hands by Aizawa, who apparently wanted to see the book too.

He started at the first page. Every word he read made his face grow red with anger. When he snapped, he slammed the book down onto Mogi's desk. "'Old geezer' am I? Oh, wait until that idiot comes back, and we'll see who 'doesn't know anything'! This logbook isn't helpful at all! He could have been doing something productive instead of writing down nonsense! To hell with this! I'm going home!" He gathered his things and angrily marched towards the door. "If I see that ass again, we're going to have another case on our hands, his murder!" He stomped outside, slamming the door as he left.

Mogi had been calmly ignoring the situation, but with that display, he had to see what this logbook contained. He picked it up and began reading. He had to admit, some parts were pretty funny, but it wasn't very accurate. It didn't have one ounce of usable information in it. He set it back on the desk and got back to work.

Soichiro picked it up from the desk, but before he could read a single letter Ryuzaki had swiped it from his hands. "Hey! I-"

But the detective was busy speed reading. His eyes darted across the page at an almost inhuman pace. It only took him a few seconds to read through the first page of entries. Everyone stared at him, awaiting their turn to read the logbook in its entirety. They almost didn't notice Matsuda walk into the headquarters.

"Hey guys! I- Wait a minute! What's Ryuzaki reading?" Matsuda started to walk over to the small group that had formed around Mogi's desk.

Before Matsuda took a step, Ryuzaki had finished reading. He looked up from the book, tossing it behind him with a perfectly-aimed throw. The book landed in the middle of the fireplace, where the small embers from an earlier fire came back to life. It devoured the book, burning the pages until they became no more than ash.

Everyone gave him an astonished look. Matsuda looked like he would be in tears. "NOOO!" he yelled dramatically, racing towards the fire. He knelt down before it, trying to salvage the pieces of his book. _Stupid Matsuda..._

* * *

**(;_;) **Yes... this is the end of Matsuda's Diary. It was a great story, with more than 400 hits as of 7o' clock on 4/13/10. I actually loved this story, because I love writing stuff from weird perspectives.

But don't fret! I need you, (yeah, you! *points at you throught the computer screen*) to vote for what you want me to start writing! Want another diary-type story? Or should I tackle another type of project? Vote for what you want! Just go to my profile page and select what you'd prefer to read. I mean, I wouldn't want to write something no one would read, right?

--Sarrz


End file.
